El canto de Halloween
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: James Sirius Potter se siente atraído por cantos que lo llevan hasta el Lago Negro. Se tira al agua, ¿Quién lo salvará? Este fic participa del Reto Especial "¡Morid de Terror!" del Foro "Amor de Tercera Generación".


**El canto de Halloween**

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto Especial "¡Morid de Terror!" del Foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"._

* * *

La primera vez que James Sirius Potter escucho aquellos extraños cantos, estaban saliendo de la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Apenas se dio cuenta cuando agradables susurros cantados llegaron hasta sus tímpanos, eran susurros entonados, mantenidos en la misma nota musical y no es que James supiera algo sobre eso, solo lo pudo percibir. Sus ojos buscaron la dirección de donde provenían los susurros cantados pero no podían ubicarlos. Estaban sostenidos en el aire, sin rumbo aparente, sin destinatario definido. Simplemente habían llegado hasta él.

La segunda vez que pudo escucharlos fue cuando estaba de camino a los carruajes que lo llevarían a Hogsmeade. En esa ocasión los susurros cantados los escuchó más fuerte, mucho más definidos y sobre todo, más claros. Pudo darse cuenta que aquella voz pertenecía claramente a una voz femenina y esa voz femenina conseguía cautivar su atención. Nuevamente busco el punto de origen de esos cantos pero no lo encontró. Sus pies quisieron empezar a moverse en cualquier dirección, solo necesitaba encontrar los cantos.

— ¿Qué haces? —le preguntó en esa ocasión Fred, mientras lo sujetaba del brazo.

—Nada. —balbuceo James y siguieron su rumbo.

La tercera vez que escuchó los susurros cantados fue la noche del 31 de octubre.

La noche de Halloween.

Llegaron a él a través de los cristales de los ventanales. James no se pudo resistir a ellos. Se puso de pie y comenzó a andar en dirección al Lago Negro, algo le decía que era allí de donde provenían los cantos y sería allí donde encontraría a la dueña de tal magnífica voz. Los cantos flotaban en el aire, palabras entonadas que le penetraban con fuerza los oídos y se le clavaban en la mente. La necesidad de encontrarlos crecía a cada paso que daba.

Cuando llegó al Lago Negro le pareció ver una luz clara asomando en el medio y sin pensarlos dos veces se sumergió en las turbias aguas del lago.

* * *

Rose Weasley notaba a su primo James extraño, más extraño de lo normal. Algo le estaba sucediendo y no podía darse cuenta de que se trataba. Todo se puso más extraño aún cuando James en medio de la cena, se puso de pie y comenzó a andar fuera del gran comedor. Rose observó desaparecer la figura de su primo por las dos puertas y se quedó preocupada.

Nadie más se dio cuenta de esto por supuesto pero minutos después ella siguió el mismo camino que su primo. James estaba a pocos metros de distancia, con las pupilas dilatas y caminaba como si alguien lo estuviera controlando a través de hilos invisibles. Estaba tan cerca que casi podía sentir su aroma silvestre. Rose abrió sus ojos azules como platos cuando se dio cuenta a donde se dirigía James.

Al Lago Negro de Hogwarts.

James se sumergió en las aguas y Rose sintió que su corazón se detenía por un segundo. Luego volvió a latir y corrió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron, sujetando por los tobillos a su primo antes que comenzara a ahogarse.

Lo llevo hasta la orilla y cuando James volvió a abrir sus ojos, Rose lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

—Ya se que me amas pero no es para tanto. —dijo de forma entre cortada. —Me vas a dejar sin respiración. Rose lo soltó.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo? —preguntó de forma cautelosa.

—Yo... No lo sé. Solo los seguí. —James parecía estar hablando con la verdad, estaba todo mojado y su rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal. —Seguí los cantos.

— ¿Eran cantos de mujer?

James asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Lo que tú escuchaste fueron los cantos de la sirena. La sirena que habita el Lago Negro. —explicó Rose. —Canta para cautivar, para atraer. Solo puede conseguir un esclavo sexual la noche de Halloween.

—No me importaría ser el esclavo sexual de una sirena. —contestó James de forma burlona. Rose le golpeo suavemente el hombro.

—Igual gracias.

Se volvieron a abrazar.


End file.
